Escape from the Pillar
by Rabid Ostrich
Summary: After the fall of the Sector 7 plate, those 3 anti-Shinra terrorists who we all thought were dead, some how make it out alive and help Barret and the rest in their time of need.


"Ahhh!" screamed Wedge as he toppled off the side of the Mako Reactor next to the Sector 7 Pillar.   
  
"Wedge!" I ran over to the railing and watching in horror as my dear friend plummeted down the side of the reactor and landed with a thud below. A small dust cloud raised around him, as he lay motionless on the ground. I fell to my knees, sitting there on the cold steel in grief and in pain.   
  
"Jessie!" called Barret, who was holding off the Turks. They had come to blow up the pillar that supported sector 7 by President Shinra's orders to get rid of our little rebel group called AVALANCHE. "You, Biggs and Wedge get out of here now before this place is no more than a pile of gravel!" I turned my head toward him. He was shooting at Turks while they hovered from their helicopter.   
  
"But…But Barret…" I stammered.   
  
"But nuntin'! Get out of here now! That's an order!" he yelled at me again.   
  
Reluctantly, I got up and was about to head down the stairs when I saw Cloud and Tifa race up the stairs. "  
  
Cloud, I'm glad I could talk to you one last time." I said softly. Tifa gave me a worried look.   
  
"Don't say 'last'." He said to me.   
  
"Cloud, because of what we have done many people have died. I guess this is our punishment." I looked down sadly. They both ran past me. I bolted down the stairs, still bleeding from many wounds on my arms and face.   
  
"Biggs!" I yelled as I got to him. He was laying over the railing, wounded. "Barret said to scram!"   
  
"Who would blame him." He turned and looked at me. "Not much we can do for him now anyway." Biggs paused for a moment. "How are we gonna get out of here before that plate squishes us flatter than pancakes?"   
  
"I dunno, I think that train is still in the station. Do you suppose they'd let us on?" I was hoping that our fake ID's would work.   
  
"Maybe, let's hurry. Wedge is laying over there." Biggs pointed to where Wedge lay. "I think he is still alive, but in pretty bad shape. Some people were helping him earlier but they ran off."   
  
Biggs and I carried Wedge over to the train station. Luckily, the train had not left. I saw the conductor looking up at the pillar with a concerned look on his face.   
  
"Hey!" I said to him. Startled, he looked at me with a vacant look. "The plate is sure to come down. Do you think we could get a ride out to Wall Market in sector 6?"   
  
"I was afraid of this. Very well, get on." He sighed and opened the door to the car. The train immediately left the station. Biggs tried his hardest to make Wedge comfortable. I stood looking out the train's window.   
  
"Ya know…" Biggs started to say as he turned to face me. "Do you suppose that Barret and the rest will make it out of there before the plate comes down?"   
  
"The plate won't come down. They will stop those ruthless Turks before they can blow up the pillar." I said hopefully.   
  
"Then…uh…why are we on this train?" asked Biggs.   
  
"Just to be safe. Besides, it was an order by Barret. And if the plate does come down, then we can resume fighting Shinra."   
  
Biggs shrugged and went back to helping Wedge. The train was completely empty. I tried to relax but I couldn't help worrying that Barret, Cloud and Tifa wouldn't make it out of the slums in time. I looked over in Biggs' and Wedge's direction. Wedge began to groan as Biggs looked at him with worried eyes. Just then I heard a loud rumbling. I jumped up and looked out the train window to see the pillar start to self-destruct.   
  
"Oh, no!" he yelped in terror. "All those people…"   
  
"Barret…Tifa…Cloud…Marlene…" I could feel my eyes brimming with tears. The pillar collapsed and the plate began to fall just as we were crossing over into sector 6. It seemed to fall in slow motion. The plate fell onto the slums, crushing everything under it. Flames and dust bellowed from where the slums used to be. My hands were clenched in fists of rage. Shinra would definitely pay for what they have done to our friends and all of the other people that lost their lives.   
  
"Man, I can't believe they did that…just to get rid of AVALANCHE." Biggs said as he stood watching the chaos. "Shinra killed so many people, and they are probably gonna blame it on us." He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "We did all we could Jessie."   
  
"How can you say that?! There is much more we could have done!" I replied angrily. He looked offended from my sudden outburst. My eyes started to sting as I tried to hold back the tears. "Shinra just killed our friends and hundreds of other people. People that had nothing to do with this!"   
  
"You're right, but there isn't anything that we can do to change the past. We will continue our fight on Shinra just as soon as we recover." He said softly to me.   
  
"…W-what just happened?" Wedge quietly asked us.   
  
"We'll tell you later, just chill." I quickly replied.   
  
"Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Sector 6, Wall Market, at 1:27 Midgar standard time." The conductor came over the intercom. I looked at my watch. It was 1:20.   
  
I sat quietly waiting for the train to enter the Wall Market station. I had calmed down somewhat. Seven minutes later the train pulled into the Wall Market station. We carried Wedge, who was still semi-conscious, to the local inn. We got ourselves a room and laid Wedge on a bed in the corner. I shut the door quietly.   
  
"Well, now what are we gonna do?" Biggs asked me while reading an article in the Midgar Times about the pillar assault. "Ha, just as I thought! They did blame that on us." He kept reading. "Jeez." He muttered to himself. "I can't believe these lowlifes actually think that they can get away with that…" Biggs shook his head in disgust.   
  
"Well, I know this may sound a little lame…but…I was thinking on leaving Midgar for Cosmo Canyon." I shyly said to him.   
  
"What?! Leave Midgar? And give up the fight on Shinra?" he yelled, suddenly outraged.   
  
"Ay! Keep it down! There are other people here ya know!" I snapped at him. "Look, if Shinra finds out that we survived…don't you think they would just go and bomb another plate pillar trying to kill us?"   
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right…" he seemed to have calmed down a little.   
  
"I say that we leave in a month. That will give us some time to recover." Thinking for a moment, I continued. "When we get to Cosmo Canyon, we can figure out what we can do to Midgar and it's stupid Mako sucking machines. Then we could get a new headquarters and some new members back in Midgar." I started thinking of all of our friends lost back at the pillar. I felt sad all over again. I looked over at Wedge, then stared out the window.   
  
Three days has passed since the pillar assault. We still stayed at the inn. Wedge's condition had improved somewhat. We took him to the hospital in sector 5. He had a broken leg from falling off that pillar. Biggs was on a bed in the corner, taking a nap. I was bored so I decided to watch the news. I flipped on the television and watched the 12:00 report.   
  
"In other news...5 members of what is believed to be remaining members of the terrorist group AVALANCHE, were caught in the Shinra building earlier today. They are currently being held for trial. We will keep you posted on any further developments." The reporter stated.   
  
"Yo Biggs! Wake up!" I yelled to him.   
  
"Uh…what is it Jessie…jeez." He sleepily said.   
  
"Sounds like Barret and crew got caught by Shinra. We gotta go help them!"   
  
"Huh?" Wedge, who was reading a book looked confused.   
  
"Never mind Wedge, just stay here. We're gonna go help Barret."   
  
Biggs and I went down the weapons shop. I got myself a machete that I had my eye on for quite some time. Biggs stood there eyeing the different weapons.   
  
"Come on Biggs…choose something!" I was growing impatient.   
  
"Hmm…which shall it be…the mace, the whip or the ax? He asked me. "What do you think?"   
  
"I don't know…just…er…the ax. Pick the ax and let's go. Man you are slower than molasses on a cold day. Sheesh!"   
  
We took our new weapons and headed over to the big cement wall. I heard that a wire had fallen down when sector 7 came down and that it lead up to the top plate. Sure enough, the wire was there. There were a couple of kids climbing on it. We climbed up the wire and up onto a pile of junk. We finally reached the top and ended up standing right in front of the Shinra building.   
  
"Alrightly then…now…do we bust on in or do we take a different route?" Asked Biggs.   
  
"Well, better take the back stairs. We don't wanna cause too much commotion do we?" We started up a massive flight of stairs. I heard Biggs wheezing behind me, complaining most of the way. It seemed like eternity before we finally reached the top.   
  
"Huff…wheeze…That…is the last time…I ever…take the stairs…" moaned Biggs.   
  
"Yeah…well, get over it. Now let's find that temporary prison." I said to him.   
  
We found a building directory that was mounted on the wall. The prison was on floor 67. We hurried down the stairs to floor 67. I saw a guard standing there. I pulled out my machete, dashed around the corner and hit him in the face with the broad side of my sword. He fell to the ground unconscious.   
  
"Okay Biggs, coast is clear, get over here." I quietly called to him.   
  
There were 3 doors that were locked. Each had a keyhole and a keypad that kind of looked like the ones back at the reactors that we bombed. I could hear Barret snoring in the cell in the corner.   
  
"Hey Biggs, see if you could get a key from that guard over there and open these cells." He went over and plucked a single key from the guard. Biggs tried to open Barret's cell but the key didn't work. The only one of the 3 cells we managed to open was the center one, which held Cloud and Tifa.   
  
"Shouldn't we wake them up?" Biggs whispered to me.   
  
"No, better get outta here while we still can. We have to let them finish what ever they started." With that, we left the building as quick as we could and returned to our hotel. A month later, we decided to keep our plans and moved to Cosmo Canyon. I figured that Barret and the rest would end up visiting sometime while trying to bomb the Mako reactors that were scattered all across the continents. I liked Cosmo Canyon because they ran on wind power and it seemed like everyone hated the Shinra there. We got ourselves a hut that overlooked the Cosmo Candle. In the back was a secret room where our new headquarters was. We still live here in Cosmo Canyon, waiting for the day when one of us comes up with some brillant idea to get back at Shinra.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
((Rabid Ostrich's Notes: One of my old fics. This one is about a year or so old. I am a much better writer now, but I decided to post this just for the sheer joy of it. I wanted some reviews, I haven't gotten too many with it just sitting on my website and Rocket Town. And for those of you who have read it already, yes! It is me! HAHAHAHA! I finally got an account here, HAHAHA! ...Wark...))  



End file.
